Jungle Madness
by CabooseBlue
Summary: Ralph's lack of interest in Jack is driving him mad. Like asking for a little appreciation is too much! With his frustration at the limit, Jack goes looking for Ralph. He needs to prove that he's better than the blond, one way or another. PWP, RalphXJack.


**In this, the boys are older, around 16 or 17 for the older boys. The events do not happen the same; this is to sate the twisted inner fangirl of mine. Be mindful that even though this still happens on the island, it is no way bound by the book's storyline though I will use some things from it. Do not yell at me that "that's not what happened, but he was mad at Jack because they missed the ship". I don't care about that, Jack left the twins on fire duty, no ship went by, they're still on the island and the biggest problems they have is that Ralph isn't getting enough help with the huts and Jack thinks he's all that because he's a hunter. **

**Warning!: Yaoi! Not even kidding around here, guy on guy smexy pants action between minors. If you can't handle two 16 year old boys getting it on with each other in the forest, don't read this. Although, they still don't know very much about their bodies or what all certain activities will do or involve. Although, I try to be good to my characters even while making good... plot? Do I have any of that? Maybe a little, but... I don't know if I've made my point. **

**I wrote this because I couldn't find very much yaoi for this fandom even though it totally calls for it, and because the yaoi I did find was entirely unsatisfactory, then again, I'm not good at finding things online, I get bored or distracted too easily. My inner fangirl was completely going savage when I was reading Lord of the Flies, so I had to write something for it. Took me a while to write it because I've been working on other fics and real life, so it's been pushed back. If you like it, let me know, I'll think about writing more because my mind definitely found a lot of points where yaoi could have happened if the story had allowed for it. **

**(Beta-Redfirerose- Lord of the Flies fanfiction. Of all the things I've been asked to beta this is the strangest. But I can actually say this is so far her best fic so far, grammar wise. Please enjoy it, you random classic book lover person, you.)

* * *

**

Jungle Madness

Conflicting emotions curled unpleasantly in Jack's stomach; he'd been so happy to kill that pig, and praise had been showering on him for the last few days, but not from Ralph. The first day the fair haired boy had given his approval too, but once work had resumed he was just as sour as ever. As though admiring the work Jack did took up too much of his time, forcing him to continue his work on the huts. It was bad enough that Ralph was leader and not Jack, but the teen wasn't even giving him the proper respect for what he was doing. Clearly his physical endeavors showed his superiority, was giving proper credit so much to ask for?

Flopping irritably onto the sand Jack thought about what had happened during the hunt. Roger had taken his spear and violently shoved it up the pig's butt as it died. Laughing at the time, he hadn't given it much thought but the more Ralph dismissed him the more he wanted to show him how much physically stronger he was. He could take him down, just like that pig and the blond wouldn't be able to do a thing.

Giving a sudden lurch, Jack's penis surprised him and his face flushed as he realized the idea of over powering Ralph was making him hard. Most of the boys spent their time naked now because of the heat, as did Jack, so rather than risking someone seeing his erection, he set off on a trek through the forest to find the source of his ire.

Managing to become flaccid before he found Ralph was no small task but he did manage it, his penis soft and swaying freely when he did happen upon the blond. Jack allowed himself to sink into the shadows like he had all those times hunting, knowing full well that Ralph would be less alert than his other prey.

Stealthily climbing a nearby tree he set to work breaking off a long bit of vine. The plant was so think that he had to climb back down and get a rock to crush part of it so it would snap properly and by the time he'd finished that task the blond was further ahead again. But that was fine; it wasn't much of an effort to catch up with him, especially since he was walking at a leisurely pace. Watching and waiting for the opportune moment he crept patiently, suddenly leaping forward tackling the blond. The two of them struggled, rolling on the ground in an attempt to subdue the other.

Lashing out with his nails and fists Ralph did his best to protect against the sudden attack but before long Jack had his hands bound with vine, tethered tightly to a root that was displaced from the ground near the base of a tree. Straddling narrow hips Jack looked down with pride at the subdued leader, sure he was on track to prove he was better.

"What are you doing Jack? Get off of me!"

"No, I deserve to be chief, I'm stronger and I deserve it!"

"We voted, I'm chief! And besides, you cheated and snuck up on me; that's not a fair fight!"

"I would've beaten you in a fair fight too! I'm stronger! I'm a hunter!"

"Shut up, just, just shut the hell up!" Shouting obscenities, Ralph began to struggle trying to buck the larger boy off of him not realized the reactions it would create in both of them. He stopped his struggling the instant he felt his erection blossom and a flush crept onto his face when he looked down seeing Jack had one too.

Arousal rushed through the hunter; he could feel how hard Ralph was, see his blush, and knowing the teen was completely helpless to his own power and strength made his blood feel like fire. He suddenly wanted to show the blond just how much stronger her really was, he'd show him, like how they showed that pig.

Slipping down, he took the slender legs he'd been straddling and pushed them up and apart leaving all of Ralph exposed to him. Then, with a great amount of effort on Jack's part, he tried to push his erection inside of Ralph, like Roger had done with the spear. He had barely broken through the tight ring when the boy beneath him screamed out in pain making him stop. Watching tears role down the blonde's face, Jack became confused at the guilt in his gut and pulled out the little he was in.

Frowning down at the Ralph's contorted face; he tried to think of a way to get what he wanted without making him react like that. Maybe if he started with something smaller? Taking a finger to the hole he pushed it inside happy to see it didn't seem to hurt Ralph. However, he didn't like how rough everything felt trying to move it around. It would probably work better if it were slippery or wet. Pulling his fingers out he spit abundantly on them and pushed the one in again.

He definitely liked the way it slipped more, and Ralph seemed to like it more too since wasn't struggling any more, but instead watching Jack with a mixture of curiosity and anger. Pushing another slippery finger inside he began wiggling them, grinning as Ralph began to writhe under him; he loved knowing that teen couldn't do anything to stop him from doing what he wanted. Suddenly arching, Ralph gasped and his eyes widened in shock; Jack wondered if he had hurt him again. Pushing his fingers in the same way he nearly drooled when Ralph let out a loud moan and his hips jerked up.

The fair haired teen tried to hide his aroused face as best he could but his mouth remained in view, his breathing little more than needy panting through his gaping lips. Jack was having too much fun poking repeatedly at that little bundle of nerves; carelessly pushing in a third finger he watched with glee as the slim body beneath him thrusted in time to his prodding.

"Agh, Jack," Ralph's voice was barely a whisper as he moaned this. The quiet, almost intimate words made Jack wild with need; he wanted to completely dominate Ralph. Spitting abundantly into his hands he slathered his erection with the substance trying to make it as slippery as possible, even going as far as to put some directly onto Ralph's ass, making him flinch from the unexpected contact. Pleased with his preparations, Jack lined his erection up with the stretched entrance once again, happy that when he pushed in this time, it didn't cause the blond pain. At least, not at first. He was about a third of the way in before Ralph cried out again.

"Stop, that hurts!" Jack huffed in frustration.

"Well what do you want me to do then? Because I want to-"

"Will you just wait for a second?" Ralph snapped back effectively surprising Jack into silence. The blond evened his breathing until the ache in his ass eased mostly away; he didn't even know why he was letting Jack do this, but whatever he'd hit inside of him earlier felt good and he wanted more.

Waiting with as much patience as he could muster, Jack attempted to enjoy the little bit he was inside, the tight heat feeling amazing on him. Feeling the muscles let up slightly he eased forward slowly until Ralph made him stop again. They repeated this system, with Jack allowing Ralph's body to adjust as he went until he was mostly inside. At this point, with just a little bit to go, Jack felt some kind of barrier inside blocking his path. Taking a breath he rocked his hips and pushed through the secondary ring of muscle gritting his teeth at the cry that shot through the air around them.

"Calm down, it'll ease away like before," he said without any real proof or knowledge.

"No, that really hurts, pull back!"

"What? But I'm all the way in!"

"You don't have to get out all the way, just a little, it hurts there." Jack could see the tears starting to well up again as Ralph spoke with his jaw clenched. Letting his guilt over ride his pleasure, Jack pulled back until he was behind the inner ring again. The pain slowly eased from Ralph's face as Jack set up a slow, shallow pace. The hunter pulled one of the slender legs from around his waist bringing it to rest on his shoulder changing his angle.

Surprising himself with how gentle he was being compared to his original intentions, Jack rocked his hips hitting Ralph's prostate, making him arch and moan like before. He set up a steady rhythm that had both of them panting for breath; sweat slickened their bodies as their hair stuck to their faces. Each thrust moved Jack a little deeper until he was fully inside again, this time the jabs to Ralph's prostate kept the pain at bay allowing him to enjoy the interaction.

"Aah, god! Jack!" Thrusting frantically, Ralph let go completely giving himself over to the pleasure the hunter was building inside him. Suddenly, a boiling heat coiled in the base of his erection. "Jack, my thing! It feels weird, I need to touch it!" Telling Jack this embarrassed him to no end, but that part of his body was so demanding it needed to be done.

Jack didn't want to untie Ralph; he was enjoying himself too much, so instead he reached down to jerk the hard piece of flesh himself. A few sloppy strokes later and the heat erupted from the blond, he cried out in ecstasy as his mind was overrun with pleasure. Jack followed shortly after still trying to ride out his high as he continued to thrust into Ralph.

With a euphoric sigh the muscular boy collapsed on top of a still panting blond. Who could have guessed that the power struggle between the teens would lead to this? Feeling, surprisingly, more affectionate than superior he nuzzled the side of Ralph's neck, loving the lack of resistance to his actions. He finally had the power he really wanted, the person he wanted credit from the most was finally submitted to him.

"You're mine now, you can stay chief, but you belong to me." Accomplishing his goal of proving his strength he pulled the vine away from Ralph's slender wrists and curled up around him snuggling against him despite the humidity of the jungle. Struggling a little at first the blond eventually gave in. He hated the idea of giving in like this, but it had felt good (even though his hind regions ached terribly now) and really the important thing was taken care of. He was still chief and Piggy and the Littlun's were safe from Jack's fits of rage.

Honorably taking the burden of Jack upon himself, Ralph would let the hunter use him however he needed if it meant the others were safe. Besides, even with how rough Jack was, he was surprisingly affectionate after, and Ralph liked seeing him like this. Maybe being stuck on the island with him wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Yeah, you have no idea how hard English class was for me when we were reading this because my imagination kept getting the better of me. My inner fangirl has become quite a handful. But I think I might have to let it fun rampant a little just because of the interesting writing pieces it's producing. **


End file.
